Of Magic and Monsters - An Evil Night Timeline
by Gillan1220
Summary: All countries have their myths and legends about the supernatural: ghosts, goblins, fairies, monsters, demons, and the afterlife. By the 21st century, most of these beliefs have been mostly forgotten with the advent of technology and globalization; though a few still remain. The "Unforgettable Night" incident is a prime example. The first Evil Night fanfiction posted here.


Author's note:

Hello all, this is my first attempt to write an _Evil Night/Hell Night_ fanfiction. For those who do not know, _Evil Night_ is an obscure horror arcade shooter released in 1998. It is comparable to _The House of the Dead_ series and has so many unanswered questions in its narrative. Hence, why I wrote this. Any constructive criticisms will be accepted. Thanks!

I used references from _Indiana Jones_ , _Assassin's Creed_ , _The Woman In Black_ , _Van Helsing,_ and _The Blair Witch Project_ for this.

* * *

 _But I do believe in the paranormal, that there are things our brains just can't understand._  
\- Art Bell

* * *

Medieval times (Roman Empire) - a cult of pagans try in the islands of what is present day Great Britain to look for immortality. They kidnap the benevolent mystic known as Livaria (soon to be Liv) an an attempt to present an dark ritual. Soon, the Christian kings find these cult and execute them on the spot for practicing witchcraft. Livaria is placed under heavy guard though not as a prisoner were she soon dies of old age

 _Hundreds of years later, as the world begins to evolve in terms of technology and the events seem to forgotten..._

1337-1453 - Hundred Years' War.

1346-1353 - Europe is devastated by the Black Death.

1492 - Christopher Columbus makes it to the New World.

1521 - Ferdinand Magellan sails to the Philippines, where is he killed by the natives in the island of Cebu.

1692-1963 - Suspected witches are tried in the colonial Massachusetts known as the Salem Witch trials.

1776 - The 13 Colonies declare independence from the Kingdom of Great Britain and form the United States, starting the American Revolutionary War.

1801 - United Kingdom established from the union of the Kingdoms of England, Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland.

1812 - War of 1812. Washington, D.C. is stormed by British forces and the White House is set ablaze.

1861-65 - American Civil War rages between the Union and the Confederacy.

1888 - The Vatican acknowledges about the cult and forms a secret society to counter their movement.

1898 - Spanish-American War. The United States buys the Spanish colonies of Guam, Puerto Rico and the Philippines.

1898-1901 - Philippine-American War. Much of the Philippines comes under American control, though the locals in the island of Mindanao continues to fight on against the Americans.

1908 - Tunguska event: an asteroid or comet crashes in Podkamennaya Tunguska River in Siberia, Russian Empire

1911 - The Colt M1911 pistol is invented as to counter Moro rebels in Mindanao, as the .38 Colt proves ineffective to stop charging Moro fighters against the U.S. soldiers.

1912 - RMS Titanic sinks in the North Atlantic.

1913 - The Moro Rebellion Ends with American victory, thus consolidating the entire Philippines for the United States.

1914 - World War I begins with the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria.

1917 - The United States enters World War I. Meanwhile in Russia, the Russian Civil War heats up between the White Russians and the Bolsheviks.

1922 - The Soviet Union is established.

1920s - The Prohibition Era in the United States.

1929-1933 - The Great Depression occurs after the Wall Street Crash of 1929.

1933 - Adolf Hitler tries to look for the Book of Immortality. He sends expeditionary forces, clandestinely, to the British Isles and Tibet. It ends in failure, with most of the soldier and scientists killed and reporting strange incidents.

1939 - World War II begins with the German Invasion of Poland. France and Great Britain declare war on Germany.

1940-1941 - Much of Europe falls to the Nazis though the British manage to defeat the Germans over the English Channel. During the Blitz, London and several other cities are bombed by the Luftwaffe. Children are evacuated to the countryside, utilizing mansions in rural Britain. One of the mansions used to house the children is an abandoned mansion in Scotland which has been known as the "Mansion of Death." Despite the name, the children do not experience anything paranormal unlike the house in Eel Marsh.

1941 - The United States enters World War II in response to the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor. Subsequently, Japan attacks European and American territories in the Asia-Pacific, namely the Philippines, the Dutch East Indies, French Indochina, Burma, Guam, and New Guinea.

1945 - World War II ends with Allied victory over Nazi Germany and the Empire of Japan. The first nuclear weapons are used in Hiroshima and Nagaski respectively.

1947 - The Cold War begins between the U.S.-led bloc and the Soviet-led bloc.

Between 1947-1985 - The Soviets attempt to look for the Book of Immortality despite communism contradicting religion and traditional beliefs. During the 1950s and the 1960s, the Soviets inserted sleeper agents into Britain trying to look for the Book, but most were killed by unknown forces.

1950-1953 - The Korean War breaks out and ends in an armistice three years later. The two Koreas are technically still at war.

1955-1975 - The Vietnam War.

1981 - Liv, the reincarnation of the mystic Livaria, is born in the United Kingdom. She only partially remembers of her past life.

1989 - The Cold War ends with the tearing down of the Berlin Wall and democratization of Eastern Europe.

1990-1991 - The Persian Gulf War breaks out. An international coalition led by the United States pushes Saddam Hussein's forces out of Kuwait.

December 25, 1991 - The Soviet Union dissolves into 15 independent republics.

Before October 31, 1998 - Liv, now 17 years old, is kidnapped by a cult searching for immortality since she became a bookkeeper of ancient texts in a bookstore somewhere in rural Scotland. Meanwhile, in an abandoned Mansion in Scotland, scientists and archeologists were trying to uncover some ruins reported since the time of the Romans. Unknowingly, they open a curse that releases the undead. All of the scientific team are murdered. Missing posters pop up around major cities in Scotland. Local constables and law enforcement agencies cover up the incident.

October 31, 1998 - Henry Jones, Alicia Sevigny, and Henry Jones, three undercover police officers, try to find Liv. They accidentally stumble on an abandoned mansion that is connected to an underground ruins which was used for occult activities. Upon arriving, they are immediately ambushed by hordes of undead, ghosts, animals, and monsters. The trio traverse through the mansion, which is connected by some underground passages to a catacombs and ruins before climbing up to a cemetery. Prior to this, they find traces of recent human expedition including a journal stating about "a adverse tide of entropy" leading to the ruins; in addition to murals of Liv depicted as some sort of mystic or demigod practicing witchcraft in an attempt to grant the incubus immortality. They have an encounter with a demonic being which they defeat with the help of Liv who uses the Book of Immortality to banish the creature to Hell. Liv accidentally drops the boom and burns the Mansion of Death, eliminating all traces of it. The three leave the cemetery and call this particular Halloween night as "Evil Night" or "The Unforgettable Night."

In their police report, the cops decide not to mention about the incident and merely declare it as a kidnapping. Yet they were interrogated by their superiors, who at first did not believe their story. Later, representatives from Her Majesty's government, the Vatican, and the CIA began to dig deeper into the case - the American and British governments accept the presence of the supernatural and form an branch within the CIA and the SIS on how to deal with similar incidents in the future. Meanwhile, in Downing Street, PM Tony Blair orders the area around the Mansion of Death sealed from the public - only military and religious officials can enter. From there, the incident sunk into obscurity.

As the 2000s entered, the incident was merely unknown to the world. People were focused with the election between George Bush and Al Gore. Bush wins and inaugurated as the 43rd President of the United States on January 20, 2001. Later that year, 9/11 occurs causing the War on Terror. Magic and supernatural was thought more of nothing but fairy tails in this modern era of globalization but merely as a genre of pop culture fiction. Yet, the three cops and Liv began sharing their stories to those who believe - but only a few would do so, they were subject to interviews from The National Geographic Channel's _Is It Real?_ and Discovery Channel on their mystery segments. World events happened the same as our world: Hurricane Katrina, the War in Iraq, the economic recession, and Barack Obama becoming 44th President of the United States. On the 10th year anniversary of the incident, the four that were involved spoke out in a Halloween convention, but again were merely brushed off as part of a Halloween story. Their story was also based on Animal Planet's _The Lost Tapes_ in an episode entitled _The Mansion of Death_ which detailed the plight of the scientists and the rescue attempt of the cops. Of course, most of the viewers bashed it for being obviously fake.

Scotland was in the news in 2014 for having an independence referendum, though the Scottish people decided to remain in the United Kingdom. In 2015, the world mostly ignored the "Unforgettable Night" since Islamic terror attacks in Europe became rampant. In 2016, much of the incident is never heard from the millennials, who focus more on political correctness in days before and following the 2016 U.S. presidential elections. Some conspiracy theorists and conservatives like Paul Joseph Watson and Alex Jones link Hillary Clinton, the Democrat candidate for presidency, connected to the "Evil Night" incident of 1998 due to an email recently uncovered about Clinton being invited to some occult ceremony - these are merely brushed off as conspiracy theories with no bearing.

In 2017, Donald Trump becomes the 45th President of the United States. The media's attention was now focused on what is known "Great Meme War" between conservatives and liberals. The "Unforgettable Night" in the modern day 21st century has been all but forgotten.

19 years later, a group of young thrill seekers decide to go to the area where Liv was captured, having heard of the stories coming from the three cops and Liv herself. They indeed believed it was true and wanted to see the undead for themselves in the flesh. First, they needed to get passed the British military cordon before doing anything stupid. It would be very unlikely for them to succeed, but if they do, will they accidentally unleash the curse again? One thing is for sure, it would not look very good for those foolish thrill seekers.

 _The end?_


End file.
